


But Pulled Against the Grain...

by madain_sari



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madain_sari/pseuds/madain_sari
Summary: Hama after the war
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	But Pulled Against the Grain...

The days pass by Hama like the wind passes by the flowers. Nobody visited her anymore. Not the Avatar or his companions, not the nearest villagers, not even the soldiers. She's heard rumors of the war ending, of a better Fire Lord, of emancipated Southern Water Tribe. She's heard them all, of course. But the days pass. She wakes early, washes herself, eats pickled vegetables for breakfast, tend to her garden and tortoise-chickens, sell her wares and buy rice, maybe take a walk in the local market before settling down to sleep. 

But one day there was a knock on her door and a voice she didn't think she'd hear again softly whispering, "Hama...?"

She blinked through her tears only to see her friend, now much older with the Water bender, sitting warily on top of the bison she didn't think she would see again, accompanied by the Avatar and the boy with the boomerang.

"I've come to take you home", said Kanna, clearly struggling through her own tears. 

The days still pass after that fateful afternoon. But now, her igloo is tended to by water benders of varying ages. She passed down what she knows the best she could. Kanna visited her often. They talked, laughed and cried together. She picked fights with that snotty old Northern Waterbender because she could. She fished and preserved it together with the village. She cheered for kids doing their first ice dodging trials. But most miraculously, she lived to see the Fire Lord personally apologized to her for what his nation did and gave her reparations. 

She smiled to herself before settling to sleep one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like--while the fandom is on a Character Redemption binge, here's a character who I feel deserved better. Title from the Steven Universe song Escapism


End file.
